


Story Ideas For Fanfiction Writers

by LiveLifeLove



Series: Story Ideas For Fanfiction Writers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, story ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLifeLove/pseuds/LiveLifeLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just little stories that i don't have time to write and don't know how to put into words. Some of these will be Genderbends and crossovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Porcelain Doll

Dumbledore sets up a competition for Halloween of who can scare the most students/teachers bonus points if you scare a ghost. Lilly has a porcelain doll that her parents got made for her and it also looks like her . She makes it her height, weight and life like. She uses it to talk for her and she can see through its eyes while she sits in the dorm all day.  
If anyone chooses to write this story can you please post it around Halloween as that is when it is based.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter Percy Jackson Crossover

Harry's cousin picks him up from the station. Not Dudley Percy his other cousin who takes him to America for half the summer before percy goes to camp  
Harry could randomly meet demigods around New York while with Percy. 

In this percy or Harry could either be a girl or boy.

they could both know each other is a different kind of half blood.

basically it just a story about a summer of two half bloods one who has greek monsters after them and the other who has a bunch of murdering psychopaths after them and a bunch of wizards looking for harry.

i have already posted a story like this on my fanfiction account XXRawwrXX under the name Family


	3. Dance Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have written a story under this title and summary but i would like to see what people come up with

Why Dance Off's aren't allowed at Hogwarts School For Witchcraft And Wizardry. 

 

The Dance Off can between any students or between houses or Quidditch teams

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review If you would like to Write this story the best time to write it would be halloween. i would love to see this story put into words


End file.
